


You Ran Into My Life

by KitKat308



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Blushing, Caring, Coffee, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Driving, Earth, Emo Keith (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Texting, cop shiro, had to warn you, keith is being chased, like .2 seconds of a fight but its nothing, no real violence dont worry, they are all fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat308/pseuds/KitKat308
Summary: Keith is out late one night when a car starts chasing him. He does the sensible thing and hops in a strangers car and tells them to "Drive, just drive". That leads him to meeting Lance, who helps him out.Basically it's a fun oneshot about them first meeting and Keith being all edgy.





	You Ran Into My Life

Step Step  _ Out In _ Step Step  _ Out In _

Keith focused on his breathing as he turned the corner and began his 8th and final mile. It is well past dark and Keith is feeling tired, but he is close to home so  _ “It’s fine” _ . Pausing briefly to check his time, Keith slows down and pulls to the side of the dark road, watching his surroundings carefully. A car pulls into their garage and the door slides shut behind them right as a black jeep pulls up alongside Keith. As soon as the passenger starts unbuckling, Keith turns and bolts. The same car already passed him 3 times today. There was no way that was an accident. Keith sprints towards the main road, which is thankfully not far away, ignoring the burn in his legs. The jeep swings around and follows in pursuit, causing Keith to jump into some bushes to avoid being seen.  _ God damn it rose bushes and cacti. Just my luck.  _ When the jeep passed, Keith leaps up, his black shirt and shorts now cut up, and keeps running. 

He reaches the main road, thankfully still bustling with cars, and yells at the top of his lungs for help until one car pulls to the side, window down. The driver looked his age, somewhere around 17, and had a dark, latino complexion along with brown hair. His ocean blue eyes looked at Keith confused before turning back to the phone and saying, “Tengo que irme. Te amo, Mamá. Adios”, and hanging up. He looks Keith over and unlocks the car, which Keith took as a sign to jump in. “Drive just drive!” Keith says quickly as he spots the jeep and hurries to fix his ponytail. “Man what happened to **you** ” the boy behind the wheel asks, but drives anyways, thankfully sensing the urgency. Keith filled him in on the two minute version of the story before remembering to introduce himself. The boy in the driver’s seat introduced himself as Lance and then had the audacity to wink to which Keith **did not** blush **definitely not** **what are you talking about.**

“So do you want me to drive you home or call the police or what?” Lance asks thankfully dropping the flirty act. 

“Uhh, I can’t go home because I don’t want the jeep to find out where I live, but I need a bathroom and some new clothes before I report this to the police,” Keith responds. 

“Hm, I know a good coffee shop nearby, I’ll try to lose the jeep on the way there and I have some clothes on the back you can change into, k?” Lance responds, speeding up after Keith nodded quietly. A comfortable silence lasted the for most of the windy trip, as Keith fiddles with his fingerless gloves (yes it may be the middle of summer but that’s not gonna stop him is it) and stared out the window deep in thought. Lance can’t blame him, he is being followed by a weird jeep. “So… is this your first almost kidnapping?” Lance joked, trying to lighten the mood. Keith simply peered over at him with his deep purple eyes and signed a small no. Seriously, who is this guy. Like, who  **still has a mullet** . Unlike his beat up, old car, Lance likes to stay current and with the trends, but this Keith looks like he came straight out of the 1980s. And yet it somehow suits him. 

Eventually they get to the café and Lance handed Keith the extra clothes he always keeps in the back for after swim practice. Lucky for Keith, practice today had been canceled so the clothes are dry. “Just... stay in the car. If the jeep comes remember their licenses plate and text me if they go inside,” Keith instructed, as if he had done this a thousand times.  _ Who  _ **_is_ ** _ this kid. _ “Giving me your number already, isn’t that a little too easy,” Lance teases with a wink, only receiving a small huh before his phone is taken and a new contact is added.  _ Keith Kogane _ , he read as he watched Keith walk away.  _ Damn that’s a nice view _ . (Lance please that’s gay). 

Keith goes inside and heads to the bathroom when he finally looks at the clothes he’s holding.  _ Oh my god. A bright blue tank top and black skinny jeans great.  _ After changing and stepping out of the bathroom, Keith’s phone buzzes. It was most likely Lance, so Keith takes the time to check it while his paranoid brain started going off because  _ Hey, you’re being followed _ . It was Lance, but he is asking for a cappuccino with extra sugar (gross). So Keith goes to order Lance’s drink along with an espresso for him, waiting a minute before he got his order and starts heading out his hands full, only to come face to face with two men in all black. He could just barely make out a jeep parked in the distance because  _ jesus he should wear his contacts _ .  _ LANCE. That idiot was supposed to warn me.  _ It’s not the first fight Keith has been in, but he would have liked a warning. 

Quickly he set the coffee cups down and positioned himself so they were out of sight of the café. The last thing he needs is getting blamed for being in a fight because some bystander didn’t know what was going on. Both men were clothed in black from head to toe and have bandanas covering their noses and mouths. One is short but well built, he looks slower but stronger. The other is tall and lanky, faster but weaker. The tall one would probably attack first with a high punch while the shorter one would try for a lower blow to his stomach. Just as predicted, the tall man came in for a punch, only for Keith to duck and give him a kick to the stomach, before turning, dodging the shorter man and punching him in the cheek. While Keith was busy with the shorter man, the tall one had gotten up and punches Keith, leaving his cheek hurting and nose bleeding, which only serves to anger Keith. Two punches to the tall guy and a kick below the stomach for the shorter guy later, Keith heard his name called in awe and... fear? from a newly familiar voice and sprints away, seeing Lance’s car and hopping in. 

“Jesus christ that was amazing!” Lance squeals having watched Keith fight but knew he couldn't have helped anyways. Only then did Keith remember his nose is still bleeding and his cheek hurt like hell, but he simply stated, “Sorry, I left the coffee behind”

“Yah no that’s fine but let's get you cleaned up and then I’m driving you to the police station ok?” Lance asks, already reaching over, tissues in hand to start wiping the blood off Keith’s face. One hand holds Keith’s jaw in place and the other gently presses under his nose, which has stopped bleeding. They sat like that for a bit, until all the blood was gone and Keith is  **definitely** blushing this time, he just hopes it is too dark for Lance to see. Finally, Lance kissed Keith’s nose and pulls away, laughing as he stated “There, I kissed it better.” Keith’s hand flies up to his nose and he blushes harder, but he doesn’t respond. 

They sit in a comfortable silence until they pull up to the police station, to which Keith hopped out of the car with a small “Thanks” and begins walking off, leaving Lance running to catch up. “What? I helped you this far, I’m going with you.” Keith simply looks at him in consideration and shrugs, turning back and walking briskly, “Let’s just get this over with.” As soon as they walked in, a passing police officer takes one glance at Keith and asked if they should get Shiro, before running off quickly after Keith’s nod and a small “Thanks Pidge”. Lance shot Keith a look of confusion because  **_seriously_ ** _ who is this guy _ . Keith only shook his head. 

Not even a minute late a guy, no, a  **hot** guy runs into the room. Lance noticed the tuff of white hair in the front of his head, the scar on his nose, and his prosthetic arm immediately, but holy shit this guy was hot in an  _ you wish you knew him _ kind of way. A hot, buff, and completely not into you kind of way. He glanced at Lance before zeroing in on Keith, anger flaring in his face and nope, Lance is good, this Shiro guys scary. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU” Shiro yelled at Keith, who winces and looks away guiltily. Instead of answering, he makes introductions, “Shiro this is Lance, Lance, this is Shiro, the police chief, and…my adopted brother.” Well, now Lance knew that hot ran in the family. All the anger seemed to drain from Shiro’s face into a look of pure exasperation as he sighs and says “you’d better come inside, both of you”. 

A police station is as neat and organized as one could expect, although Shiro’s office was a little cluttered. Keith gives Shiro the rundown of what happened, with Lance chipping in pieces of information Keith forgot, including the license plate on the jeep. Shiro looks relieved that Keith didn’t start a fight and let’s them go quickly, asking Lance to take Keith home and promising to look into the jeep. 

The ride to Keith’s house is short and uneventful, and he leaves the car with a little sadness, because who knows if he will ever see Lance again. It isn’t until half an hour later when Keith checks his phone does he realize Lance did warn him about the men in the jeep, Keith’s hands were too busy holding coffee to see the message. And, since Keith is still wearing Lance’s clothes, he types one little text and sends it, before going into bed and falling asleep, still wearing Lance’s clothes.

 

To Lance: {11:57 pm}

We should hang out sometime, I still have your clothes and I owe you coffee.

 

From Lance: {12:02 am}

sounds like a date ;)

 

Keith smiles when he checks his phone the next morning because Lance is an idiot, but at least he is an adorable idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I haven't written in so long feel free to tell me my typos it didn't really proof read.  
> Also the being followed by a jeep part of this is based on something that happened to me although another car came by so they drove away and I got home safe yay
> 
> "Tengo que irme. Te amo, Mamá. Adios." means "I have to go. I love you mom. Bye." (someone tell me if that's incorrect please)


End file.
